Downward Dog
by merciki
Summary: Johanna is very pleased with the new blonde yoga instructor. How will he react? How will Katniss react to her friend flirting with the handsome man?


_**My deepest thanks to xerxia31 for the betaing skills**_

 _ **A little bit of fluffy M with Peeta as a yoga instructor.**_

 _ **Might or might not be based on a real life Peeta alike filling in yoga instructor whose classes I had the (great) pleasure of following … sigh.**_

 _ **Comments and reviews are always welcomed!**_

* * *

 **Week 1:**

"And slowly raise your arms into the Mountain pose, hands facing each other, fingers reaching for the sky. Let your mind focus on your breathing." The deep voice of the yoga instructor echoed into the quiet room.

Katniss was focused - very much so. But not on her breathing. Rather, on the thin line of dark blonde hair she saw appearing just under the hem of the new instructor's t-shirt to the waist of his shorts.

Mesmerizing.

Tempting.

Peeta, their new instructor, was nothing like Glimmer, who was their usual yoga coach. But Glimmer had a sprained ankle, and was forced to rest for three weeks, replaced by - a man.

And Katniss soon found out that many women in the lesson seemed to agree he was more than fitting for the job.

Johanna included.

Her friend hadn't stopped leering at Peeta since the beginning of the hour, and Katniss could swear she heard some gasps while they were in the downward dog pose and Peeta turned slightly to show them how it was properly done.

His glorious backside popped up in the air, the lines of muscles on his legs apparent. That was also the first time she'd gotten a glimpse of the line of hair trailing down his torso. A glimpse that made her want to see more.

"Holy fuck." Johanna's words broke Katniss's concentration, bringing her back to the class.

Holy fuck indeed, as Peeta was wiping his sweaty face with the hem of his tee shirt, exposing his perfect abs and just a hint of the broad pecs that were still mostly covered by the fabric.

"I'm going to fuck that guy, Brainless. And let me tell you, I'm going to take an awfully long amount of time licking his 6-pack," Johanna said, ogling the teacher.

"No you won't." Katniss replied, definite.

"You bet I will, and I'm going to take my time fucking his brains out, lemme tell you."

Katniss was about to reply, when a deeper voice echoed in the room.

"Onto the warrior, now." Peeta settled just in front of his yoga mat. "Feet opened wide, then turn your right foot towards the mirrors and shift your left if you need to."

The women took their places, looking way more than was necessary at the instructor while performing a routine they already knew. He seemed to be the beacon of all the interest in the room, with everybody trying their best, Johanna included. Katniss had never seen her friend more willing to try her dancer pose, even if her legs started shaking twenty seconds into the routine.

Katniss refused to acknowledge how his muscles and flexibility affected her, and tried to spend the remaining time not focusing on his quadriceps, or the route a drop of sweat was taking around his ear, before getting lost in his tee shirt.

She failed. Completely.

The hour was over too soon, and Peeta announced he was ready to answer questions if there were any Katniss saw a flock of women - Johanna among them - almost running to be the first one to reach him.

Shaking her head from left to right, smirking, she headed to the locker room. For once, there would be no fighting over who would take the first shower.

 **Week 2:**

"I swear to God, Katniss, I'm going to see him after we're done" Johanna said, struggling to keep her equilibrium on the eagle pose.

"Sure you will. And what will you tell him?" Katniss focused on a point located precisely on the side of Peeta's face, where a rivulet of sweat had started earlier to create a path, down his ashy blonde hair, past his ear, and was now on the edge of his chiseled jaw. What could she say, he had told them earlier to focus on a point. It wasn't her fault she happened to choose that precise spot. The alternative being his eyes - too blue for her to focus - or the point where she could see his pulse beating. Steadily. Hauntingly.

"I will … tell him…. why does this have to be so hard? Honestly? He's a man, he shouldn't be that flexible!" Johanna whined as Peeta easily bent forward, making the eagle pose even more difficult. "I'm going to tell him he can have me right here and now once everybody's gone." She finished in a gasp, almost falling to the ground as she tried to bend forward as much as their instructor.

"Yeah, a sure way to have him say no." Katniss answered, still looking at that damned drop of sweat, which was now making its way under the neck of his shirt. Sneaky sweat.

Katniss couldn't pay attention to Johanna anymore, as she was now all too focused on the triangle pose the large group of women had to do next - larger than the week before, and larger than it had ever been for as long as she'd practiced yoga.

She knew what was coming next. Half-moon pose.

And from the place she carefully chose to put her mat she was sure to have a perfect view of Peeta's sculpted ass, as well as his defined abs that she was sure would be her death.

Peeta seemed to be oblivious to the crowd of women shamelessly ogling him though, as he moved from pose to pose, explaining the moves in his deep, rich voice. Katniss was pretty sure she could hear some of the women moaning as he started to walk through the rows to correct their positions.

He stopped between Katniss and her friend, taking time to adjust Johanna's arm a bit higher before going back to his mat and switching the music to a more calmer piece, starting the phase of relaxation.

Katniss settled on her mat, much closer to Johanna than usual due to the larger amount of women in the room.

As soon as they were out of earshot from the instructor, Johanna continued her earlier discussion.

"You saw! He came to me. ME."

"To correct your pose." Katniss whispered back, quickly turning her head to see whether Peeta was looking at them or not. But he was lying on his back, his arms extended as he repeated the breathing instructions Jo was clearly not following.

"Bullshit, Everdeen. He came to check out the goods! It was obvious!"

"Hum, no, it wasn't? And maybe he has a girlfriend?" Katniss answered, as she tried to find the peace she was looking for right now.

"Him? A girlfriend? He's what? Our age? And with that physique, he could have anyone - so why would he bother? Listen to me Brainless - at the end of this class, I'm going for him. Don't wait for me!"

"In your dreams, Jo." Katniss paused for a second before turning her head towards her friends, eyes glinting. "Wanna bet?"

"Sure. What's the bet?" Johanna answered, as she rubbed her sweaty palms no her shirt.

"You never call me Brainless again."

"Deal. Watch and learn, Everdeen."

"I think I'll watch and laugh, Mason."

Katniss felt like she was a spectator in a bad teenage movie, watching Johanna walk towards Peeta, her hips swaying exaggeratedly, twirling her hair around her finger.

She didn't stay back to watch, simply gathered her things calmly - folding her towel, grabbing her bottle - before heading out of the room. She just glanced quickly at Johanna, who was doing her very best - including showing her cleavage - to get Peeta's attention. With a chuckle, Katniss left the room.

Time for a shower.

 **Week 3:**

"Very good. Now onto the relaxation, ladies?" Peeta moved to the back of the room, dimming the lights until the dark was almost there, only broken by one or two discrete lamps, radiating on both sides of the room.

Katniss could see him moving around the place, his shadow dancing within the lights. She had to admit, he was really a handsome man with freckles etched on his face and his blue eyes. His body - muscular, but not too much, unlike the bodybuilders in the weight room. Just enough to be pleasant to lean against him… She had to stop her train of thought from drifting too far away, to a place of pleasure - even if her body wanted otherwise. As she listened to Peeta's voice telling her to quiet her mind, to find that perfect place where she could be centered and relaxed, she couldn't help but imagining him whispering different words into her ear.

How he would tell her how sexy she looked in her sports bra and her yoga pants, and how he couldn't wait to take them off her, slowly, uncovering each inch of her skin and replacing the fabric with his lips, until even breathing would be too difficult - or not enough.

She could almost feel him now, ghosting over the fabric of her sports clothes, a finger lazily tracing the contour of a nipple, making her breath hitch each time, leaving a path of flames on her skin. Almost feel the softness of his lips following, burning their mark on her, tattooing her with passion, branding her as his. Almost feel the path his fingers would take as he removed of her clothes, worshipping her body with his hands, his mouth, all of himself until her world collapsed, leaving her satiated and happy.

"Brain- goddamit. Kat, wake up!" Johanna's voice brought Katniss back to the present - the yoga class, the hot teacher, her friend, and her skin covered in goosebumps. "Can't believe you fell asleep! What did you do last night? Marathoned Stranger Things?"

Slowly opening her eyes, Katniss realized they were now the only ones remaining in the class, besides the yoga teacher.

"I'm sorry, Jo, I guess I drifted away."

"Seems like you're cold, too" said Peeta's voice, making both women notice that he had come closer to them. Katniss looked at her skin, full of shivers but she was quite sure they hadn't come because of the cold, but rather because of the fire she had felt inside of her during the "meditation."

"Look at his ass, Katniss, I'm going to eat him alive…."

"Jo, you should know a lost cause - you tried, it didn't work…"

"Nonsense. He was committed to the gym," Johanna said, not even hiding her moan as Peeta bent forward to pick up his hoodie from the ground. "Okay, Kat. A bet to settle. If I win this time, I can call you Brainless again. If I don't score with HotBuns here, you can call me whatever you like. Deal?"

Katniss looked at their teacher, who was making his way back to them, taking him in, from his bare feet to his messy hair, while contemplating Jo's words. "Deal."

Peeta was in front of them now, holding his hand out to help Katniss up.

"Here" he said, extending his arm. "Take this before you catch a cold"

"It's good to see chivalry is still alive, really." Katniss hid her chuckle behind her hand, and could have sworn Peeta sighed at Johanna's words.

"Thanks," Katniss said, as she took the hoodie from Peeta's hand, pulling it over her bare shoulders.

She started gathering her things, oblivious to the conversation Johanna was trying to have with Peeta, bathing in the sweet scent coming from the fabric. Cinnamon, and something utterly male and somehow so Peeta that she couldn't define it.

Katniss started to walk towards the door of the gym, following Johanna who herself was trailing Peeta.

"Come on, what's the problem with you? I'm an attractive woman, more than willing to give you whatever you want, and here you are, not even acknowledging me. Oh, man, you're gay?" Johanna said. "That's it, you're gay!"

"I'm not. I'm just not … interested." Peeta answered, as he picked up the remote control and started turning the lights off, one after the other.

"How can you be not interested? I mean, look at me? Did I tell you I blow and do anal too?" Johanna almost shouted.

Katniss couldn't help but chuckle at the display her friend was making. Maybe it was time for a rescue. She sighed, putting her bottle and yoga mat down, and moved towards the pair.

She passed her friend, winking, before making her way straight to Peeta.

"Thanks for the hoodie, Peeta. You think you'll come by tonight to grab it? We have a Netflix date, if I remember well?"

Without another word, Katniss leaned in, her lips too eager to meet her boyfriend's after mere hours of being apart, already missing his hands on her, his lips near her ear.

" .GOD" Johanna's voice was so piercing Katniss was sure she could have broken one of her vocal cords! "How come? You two? But you're… and he is? No, it's not possible! How could you let me make such a fool of myself? Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was too funny to watch you try. Now if you please, Brainless, I want to make out with my man - and finish what he started at meditation…" Katniss said before turning to Peeta and whispering in his ear, "I wasn't cold. At all. Just burning for you…"


End file.
